In gaming applications, remotely located users may view a real-time gameplay of a video game player over a network connection, such as the Internet. The remotely located users may also interact with the video game player, for example by transmitting messages that the player may view or hear while playing the video game, enabling a social gaming experience among various users. In some scenarios, the messages may be displayed along with the gameplay on the player's display device. Such a social gaming experience may thereby permit a plurality of remotely located individuals to discuss, collaborate, and assist on solving game missions or the like.